carabafandomcom-20200213-history
History
The Ascension of Man (0-108 PA): According to ancient Theric scripture, 992 years ago humans were but uncivilized and unconscious creatures in perfect harmony with unholy nature. Seeing this depravity, the God descended from his fiery heaven and liberated mankind’s enslaved minds and saved their damned souls. This is known as the Ascension of Mankind. His first disciple was a man named Thereon, whom the God chose for his devotion and prowess in battle and bestowed upon him the Ancestral Flame and immortality, which continues to burn atop the Solitary Temple. Together, they united the humans along the Valinin River, constructed the holy city of Telo Devana, and fought victoriously against the demonic Children of First Darkness in the frozen north and their tainted progeny, the Half-Folk. Humans prospered under this coalition of divine instructor and human pupil, creating great works of architecture and rapidly advancing technologically, but this was not to last. Upon seeing the burgeoning decadence of man, the God became disgusted and left his children, taking their immortality with him. With their mentor and everflowing life gone, the once-holy Theric Empire collapsed and so went mankind’s unity of purpose and language. Now, nearly one thousand years later, humans lie scattered across the world, divided into rival ideologies, faiths, and states never to come together in holy congregation against the unholy dark... ' ' The Arrival of the Azrites and the Day of Flowers (120-177 PA): Fleeing the collapse of the Theric Empire, a small tribe of humans crossed the Sathas Mountains to the west of Telo Devana and came upon a magnificent cyclopean city nestled on the coast of sky blue waters. As they approached the massive gates of this strange city, a delegation of strange fish-people came to great them. Upon seeing their horrifying visage and hearing their abyssal tongue, the small tribe panicked and attacked the strange folk. Shocked and surprised, the fish-people were slaughtered. In reprisal, warriors from within the city emerged and took the humans captive. In their captivity, the humans learned the ways and language of their hosts and began to refer to them as Vasir, meaning “children of the sea”. Soon, harmony developed between the two races and a complex society of intermarriage and caste began to emerge in the city now known as Lyathas. This peace lasted until Hadiya, the human daughter of the local leader Azuran, was taken in the night by a Vasir noble. Outraged, Azuran demanded his daughter returned to him and when the Vasir rejected Azuran gathered a party and slaughtered hundreds of Vasir men, women, and children until he and his followers were driven out of the city. This became known as the Day of Flowers and the followers of Azuran began to call themselves Azrites. ' ' The Years of Glory and the Azrite Empire is Born (177-192 PA): To continue their retribution, the Azrites went north until they found the Vasir’s historical nemesis, a strange tribal people known as the Almari. United in their hatred for the Vasir, the two groups began a campaign of total war against their former masters. The cities first taken were the northern coastal outposts of the Vasir, now organized under the banner of the Illsari Empire, and the coalition began to penetrate further and further south until they took the city of Lyathas. With their old home in their possession, Azuran crowned himself emperor of the Azrites, and thus the Azrite Empire was born atop the corpses of the Vasir. After further years of campaigning, the Illsari Empire, exhausted by the genocide, sued for peace. Azuran was not kind to them. He demanded the entire coastline from the south-eastern Eothic Desert to the western peaks of Atricia. On the cusp of annihilation, the Vasir had no choice but to accept, but they have continued to fight the Azrites in raids and small scale wars that have not yet ceased. ' ' The Demir and the Great Exodus (264-279 PA): Meanwhile, in the far western edge of the continent where the Azrites dared not tread, the reptilian Demir emerged in the homelands of the Almari. These Demir were not welcomed by the Almari, who hunted them down and chased them out of Kheraen and into the foothills of the Tephora Mountains beginning the Demir’s Great Exodus. It was at this point where the Demir made the decision to split their race and improve the likelihood for their mutual survival. Those who chose to venture into the mountains found the great stone fortresses of the scholarly Nahdir, who twice rejected the Demir’s plea for help. It was only when the leader of the Demir, Nikodaz, tore his heart out of his chest that the Nahdir granted the Demir asylum in their subterranean homes. This group became the Tephora Tribe and devoted themselves to serving their new masters by fighting horrific creatures beneath the world’s surface and otherwise furthering the interests of the Nahdir. The other Demir who chose to go to the southern coast encountered the Vasir who were in the midst of a civil war. In exchange for their loyalties in battle, the Vasir transported the Demir to the fertile Orosi Riverlands in the sweltering Eothic Desert. In this inhospitable region of the world they gained a temporary peace. These Demir became the Eothic Tribe. ' ' The Vostrau War and the Maelstrom (969-976 PA): 700 years later, humans expanded into the Orosi Riverlands and established great cities along the lifegiving river at the expense of the Demir. After hundreds of years of this degradation, in 969 PA the Eothic Demir rose up in open revolt and marched to reclaim their lost territory. Meanwhile, the Vasir opened up a western front as they invaded and embattled the Azrite Empire on the Elian Sea. These rebellious forces initially found great success until the Demir siege of Shavah was repelled by the mercenary Zukhan Oromas while the Vasir fleet was obliterated at the Battle of White Sands. Brutal campaigns of reconquest followed on both fronts. In the Riverlands, Zukhan drove the Demir back into the Toran Mountains. While on the western front, the Azrites sacked and pillaged the great Vasir capital of Eliata. In the ensuing peace, Zukhan, now the dictator of Shavah, offered the Demir a generous peace. This was not matched by the Azrites, who humiliated the Vasir once more and annexed the entire island of Eliaron. Furious at their country’s mistreatment, a radical Vasir religious sect formed the Maelstrom and dedicated themselves to the annihilation of all humans and the rebirth of the great Vasir Empire. ' ' The Fall of the Azrite Empire (990 PA -): As the Azrites mobilized and dedicated themselves against the Vasir during the Vostrau War, the Tel Kher, a militaristic nomadic race, gathered their strength in the far western lands of Kheraen. Following crippling attacks on the Azrites by the Maelstrom, the Tel Kher marched on the decaying Azrite Empire. This proved disastrous for the Azrites, as their cities fell one after the other until they finally accepted their dissolution and servitude to the Tel Kher in 990 PA. A hundred miles to the south, the now-king of Shavah, Zukhan Oromas has consolidated his regime and begun preparations for an imminent invasion by the Tel Kher. However, once dormant tensions threaten to tear his newly built empire apart: in the northern reaches of his kingdom, the Sekari once more ride in open defiance of the Shavan king; to the west, Palis grows ever bolder in their imperial ambitions; to the south, the traditionalist Orosan Kingdom directly defies Zukhan’s commands for ethnic harmony with the Demir; and to the east, rumors of a prophet of death from the fiery wastes beyond the bounds of civilization begin to circulate. It is with these concerns at heart that you have been chosen by the Shavan crown to head north into the Dominion of Kariland in a diplomatic expedition to once more regain the loyalty of the Sekari and preserve the last bastion of human civilization the face of annihilation.